


Kiss Kiss Fall in (to a Career with the CCG!)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [54]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack-y, Hot Hot Haise, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shoujo Heroine Higemaru, Very one sided crush lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: I-AZAURUSFYRE:Higemaru was partially excited to join the Quinx due having a bit of a crush on Training Instructor Mr. Sasaki.





	Kiss Kiss Fall in (to a Career with the CCG!)

Back when Higemaru was still just 17, he fell in love. It wasn’t the most conventional crush. It wasn’t quite at first sight. Still, Higemaru and his massive stash of teacher x student shoujo manga thought it was quite romantic.   
  
Investigator Haise Sasaki gave a guest lecture at the academy and Higemaru was in attendance. Haise was pretty well-liked, so he’d heard rumours, but nothing could’ve prepared him for that class.   
  
First of all, nobody had warned him that Haise was smoking hot.   
  
Second of all, nobody warned him about that suit.   
  
Of course, he wasn’t so shallow that he’d just go for looks alone. Admittedly, his attention was caught pretty much right away, however, anyone else would’ve been just as ensnared.   
  
Certainly, one of the female students was.   
  
She was the catalyst - the reason he fell head over heels for Haise!  
  
She’d dropped a bunch of papers, some forms Haise had handed out to be signed, and had slipped on them. Like a dashing hero, Haise saved her! Really fast! It was so smooth!  
  
She’d asked Haise to marry her, probably as a joke, but Haise’s response probably made her wish she had been more serious. He’d told her,   
  
“Haha, maybe when you’re a little older.”  
  
And brushed her hair out of her eyes. It was a move straight out of a shoujo manga. Higemaru had seen something pink at the edge of his vision and immediately assumed it was cherry blossoms, as the moment demanded ( _it was actually his hair, but a man can dream_ ).   
  
Since then, he found out more and more about Haise. He found out about his humanitarian efforts ( _the charities Haise contributed to, how kind he was to the people he met on missions, even his steady refusal to kill ghouls in a cruel manner_ ). He found out about Haise’s achievements.   
  
With a little light stalking, he found out about Haise’s spars with Arima.   
  
Everything about him appealed to Higemaru’s sense of justice, romance, and competition.   
  
When the offer the join the Quinx came up, Higemaru didn’t even have to think. Even if Investigator Haise wasn’t working there anymore, Higemaru was one step closer to his dream. 


End file.
